Icebolt
Description Details Lassar using Icebolt. File:Icebolt 5 charge.jpg Icebolt charged five times. * Icebolt can be stacked at a maximum of 5. The more you stack this spell, the less Mana you need for each cast. ** According to Icebolt Spell: Origin and Training, each charge decreases the amount of Mana used by 10% of the amount used for the first charge. * At Rank 9, this skill takes 1.5 seconds to cast instead of 2. * Icebolt is shot one bolt at a time. * Icebolt pushes back enemies after 3 hits. ** Monsters with Mana Deflector level 2 or 3 will not be knocked back or down by Icebolt. ** Monsters with level 1 Mana Deflector are very difficult to knock back or down with Icebolt (usually takes 4 bolts to push it back. Sometimes it may be immune to knock back). ** Mana Deflector at level 2 or 3 will "shrug" off the stunning effects and usually causes it to charge at you. * Icebolt can pushback with 2 hits after a knockdown or pushback and will go flying if criticaled. * It is not recommended to release all 5 Icebolt charges at once because the 5th charge will cause the monster to "phase" out of the knockdown animation and player will be a wide open target. ** However, if done properly, you can get 3 knockbacks with 5 casts. * Two Icebolts can beat the Defense skill. * Icebolt charges disappears when you are knocked back/down. * At rank 1, Icebolt will lose only one charge when knocked back/down. ** Example: If you have 5 charges and are knocked back you will now have 4 charges. * Icebolt has a very stable damage ratio, meaning that the Min-Max damage are close to one another. * Icebolt has the lowest Max damage, but the highest Min damage compared to other bolt spells. * Icebolt costs the least amount of AP compared to other bolt spells. * When using Icebolt in Magic Fusion, Icebolts trait of being able to shoot up to 5 times is added to the fused spell. * This skill usually resets the AI of a monster to use a normal attack against you (assuming no critical/knockback occurred). This, however, depends on their AI. ** This only applies if the monster is already aggroing you; if it's not then it will aggro you with normal AI settings. * Evasion can be used to dodge Icebolt. * As of G13, Icebolt will cancel if the player equips a different weapon other than bare handed while the skill is loaded. * See Magic Based Solo Tactics, Magic/Action Based Solo Tactics, Magic Based Team Tactics, Magic/Melee Based Team Tactics, Magic/Ranged Based Team Tactics, for strategies to use in battle. Summary Obtaining the Skill * Read the book "Icebolt Spell: Origin and Training". You can buy this for 7,980 gold or obtain it from the Hunt 5 Black Wolves quest. The quest is for humans only. Or, alternatively: * Take Lassar's Basic Sorcery Chapter 1 class through lesson 1-3 at the school in Tir Chonaill. Tuition is 4,000 gold for all three days. Training Method Novice Rank Template:Skills2 Rank F Template:Skills2 Rank E Template:Skills2 Rank D Template:Skills2 Rank C Template:Skills2 Rank B Template:Skills2 Rank A Template:Skills2 Rank 9 Template:Skills2 Rank 8 Template:Skills2 Rank 7 Template:Skills2 Rank 6 Template:Skills2 Rank 5 Template:Skills2 Rank 4 Template:Skills2 Rank 3 Template:Skills2 Rank 2 Template:Skills2 Rank 1 Template:Skills2 Training Method - Elf Rank 9 Template:Skills2 Master Title the Master of Icebolt * Mana +20 * Int +15 * Dex +15 * Str -20 Related Enchants Trivia * The animation of the charging process of this skill was changed in G13